The One Who Needs Help
by DoILookLikeAManWithAPlan
Summary: AU. Bridge Carson is not the brightest person at his high school. No. In his town. When a new person, Sky Tate, comes, Bridge is sent to him for help. In reality Sky is the one who needs help.
1. Chapter 1

**The One Who Needs Help**

**Show:**Power Rangers SPD

**Plot:**AU. Bridge Carson is not the brightest person at his high school. No. In his town. When a new person, Sky Tate, comes, Bridge is sent to him for help. In reality Sky is the one who needs help.

**Chapter 1**

**I don't own Power Rangers!**

**Bridges POV**

"The explosion in the chemistry lab wasn't my fault," I tried to explain to my high school principal.

The blue dog let out a sigh before saying, "You were the only one in the lab."

My mouth dropped, but the explosion really wasn't my fault. I don't even know how I ended up in the principal's office. I slumped in the chair I was sitting in when the office door open. I looked up to see a guy about my age, but had a broodiness about him. He wore a black leather jacket, a blue t-shirt, and a pair of dark jeans. He walked up to my principal.

"Bridge meet your new tutor, Sky Tate," the principal said.

Sky turned his head to stare me down as I stood up. I yawned slightly. I was already kind of bored. But at least I could try to make a new friend. I smiled slightly before heading outside the office.

**Sky's POV**

I hadn't even been in town for two days and I was already a tutor for some town idiot. I walked out of the office with a piece of paper that had all my classes on it. I was busy studying it while walking down the hallway when I bumped into someone.

Immediately my mouth let out a small snarl. I looked up from my piece of paper to see a black haired girl with black skinny jeans and a yellow polo shirt on. I raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Hi. So you're the new guy. My name is Elizabeth," she said, smiling at me. "But you can call me Z."

I nodded slightly, not listening to a word she said as I walked around trying to find my first class. I let a sigh escape my mouth when I realized that I wouldn't even be able to escape my own life in this town.


	2. Chapter 2

**The One Who Needs Help**

**Show:**Power Rangers SPD

**Plot:**AU. Bridge Carson is not the brightest person at his high school. No. In his town. When a new person, Sky Tate, comes, Bridge is sent to him for help. In reality Sky is the one who needs help.

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own Power Rangers!**

**Bridges POV**

I sat at the small wooden table that sat in the kitchen of my parent's house. I stared blankly at the Algebra one worksheet I had brought home. Scratching my head, I looked up at the male in front of me. Sky Tate had an agitated look on his face.

"I still don't get it," I said wearing a small smile on my face.

"I'm not going to go over it again," Sky said shaking his head.

I let a sigh escape my mouth. I looked at the paper of the table. I began to try the problem once again.

**Sky's POV**

I couldn't believe how stupid this guy was. A senior in a freshman class. I rubbed my forehead with frustration. I desperately didn't want to be with him. But anything was better than being at home. I sat there watching the other male's eyebrows furrow with what I had hoped was thinking.

When night finally fell, I looked at Bridge's paper to check it out. What I saw was a bunch of doodles. A sigh was sounded in the kitchen.

"Is this all you did?" I asked Bridge.

I looked up to see the male in the green shirt shrug. I slammed the paper down on the table. I got up and grabbed my stuff. I headed out of Bridge's house.

I couldn't believe that I was even in this town. My fists curled up as I entered my home when I got there. All of a sudden, a fist came flying at my face, hitting my eye. I looked at the person to see that my father was home.

I looked in the cracked mirror the next morning. I lightly touched the black eye that was forming. I grabbed my t-shirt off the back of the toilet. I slipped it over my bruised and scarred body.

I headed out of the bathroom. I grabbed my bag from my room quickly. I looked out the front windows to make sure that my father's car wasn't in the driveway. I sighed inwardly when I didn't see the truck. I opened the front door when I knew it was safe for me. My bag was slung over my shoulder slightly.

**Bridges POV**

I sat out front of the school with a couple of my friends, Jack and Z. I smiled as I talked about the night before with Sky. I couldn't help but relay my mixed feelings that something was wrong with the new male.

"Bridge. How many times do we have to tell you that some people just have more baggage than you?" Jack asked, standing up.

"I dunno," I said under my breath.

We didn't have a chance to finish our little conversation when the bell rung to go to the first class of the day. As I was heading to my class, I noticed Sky hanging around by his locker. I bit my lip as I headed over to him.

"Sky are you okay?" I asked him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

He jumped slightly. The darker haired male turned to me. My eyes widened when I noticed the black eye.

"You need to go to class Bridge," he said as he slammed the locker shut.

**Sky's POV**

After Bridge left my locker, I headed into the nearest bathroom. I found a stall and locked myself in the stall. I closed my eyes as I sat on the toilet. I put my face in my hands. I knew that I shouldn't let my father beat on me, but he was the only parent I had.

I don't know how long I sat in the bathroom, thinking about stuff like that. I didn't know that they had random bathroom inspections, so I was a bit shocked when banging started on the door of the stall I was in. I jumped slightly and quickly opened the door.

"Get out," a gruff voice said.

I quickly ran out of the bathroom. My heart was beating so fast. I stopped by my locker to grab a couple of books.

**Bridges POV**

The bell rung to let us leave for the last period of the day. I shoved what books I had brought with me into my bag. I picked up my bag, heading out of the room. I looked around for Jack and Z, but instead I found Sky at his locker once again.

"Sky where were you at lunch?" I asked going up to him.

"You don't need to know," he mumbled.

"But..." I protested.

"Shut up!" Sky yelled, slamming his locker closed.

I blinked slightly. Had I said something wrong? Had I **done** something wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

**The One Who Needs Help**

**Show:**Power Rangers SPD

**Plot:**AU. Bridge Carson is not the brightest person at his high school. No. In his town. When a new person, Sky Tate, comes, Bridge is sent to him for help. In reality Sky is the one who needs help.

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own Power Rangers!**

**Bridges POV**

After school, I had gotten Z to come with me. I was going to follow Sky back to his house to find out what was going on with him. She and I talked for the entire thirty minute walk there. I think Z may have mentioned something about us not seeming too suspicious to Sky in case he looked back. I didn't quite understand why we were talking about the things that we were talking about.

But when we got to Sky's house, I almost followed him up to the door. Z grabbed my arm. The raven haired woman pulled me behind some bushed when Sky turned around.

**Sky's POV**

I scanned the street behind me. I could've sworn that I had heard something behind me. I shook my head before going around back of the house. I opened the screen door.

I walked to my room, dropping my bag off near the piece of crap bed I had. I ran my fingers through my hair. I dropped my body on the hard mattress. All of a sudden I felt someone yank my body off the bed. I took a sharp intake of air. My eyes widened with surprise.

"You think you're little bitch ass is going to get away with half the shit you do?" my father growled at me.

**Bridges POV**

Z told me that I could check the windows. She honestly said that. I didn't know what to look for, but when I saw what appeared to be Sky's father holding him by his shirt, I immediately went to tell my friend. The woman pulled out her phone and called our three other friends.

I went out from the bushes again and not being the smartest thing I did in my life, kicked down the front door. I heard a thunk like dead body weight hitting the floor. I hesitated in the doorway for a bit before walking into the house.

A few minutes into my exploration of the house, I heard three familiar voices. I knew that my friends were in the house, but I was worried more about finding Sky's room. I saw the man from before step out of a room. I saw him turn his head and glare at me.

"You're not taking my boy from me," he growled at me.

"Actually, I-I need to talk to him about my homework."

then all of a sudden, he started to charge at me. His body slammed into mine, making me land on the ground with a thud. I felt the wind get knocked out of me. Footsteps came up behind me. I looked behind myself and saw Jack, Sydney, and Z behind me. The two girls helped me up quickly. I didn't worry about brushing myself off. I figured I didn't need to.

"I'll go get Sky," Jack said as he went around me to get the beaten male.

I watched the darker male before trying to focus my attention to the man in front of me. When he took a swung at me, Sydney pulled me back by my shirt and kneed him as hard as she could with worrying about her pink nails. A corner turned on my lips as Jack carried Sky out of the room. With Sky's father down, all five of us headed out of the house.

"Bridge, you owe me a manicure," Sydney said as the light of the sunset hit all of us.

I let out a sigh as I tried to figure out the price of a manicure in my head.

**Three weeks later...Sky's POV**

I woke up in the hospital. I'm not sure how I had gotten there with being the last thing I remember was being in my room. I sat up the best I could in the hospital bed, but a hand touched my scarred chest.

"No. Lay down while you help me," I heard Bridge's voice say.

I looked over at him and smiled for the first time since my mother left me.

**I feel accomplished. Started this when I ended up where I am now and just finished it. I am planning a sequel to it, but don't hold me to it. **


End file.
